The 88th Hunger Games
by We're my OTP
Summary: When siblings Cyrus and Lolita Goth are chosen as tributes to represent District 4 in the 88th Hunger Games, what will their fate be? Will they have to end up being the one to end the other's life? What will happen with Cyrus's love life? [Okay, I was trying way too hard to sound like this was an actual book. SPOILER: it will probably hurt your feels]
1. Chapter 1

This whole fanfic will be told in Cyrus Goth's point of view. Heads up: I won't be updating this one as much because I'm working on a Percy Jackson fanfic, and that one's my priority and I'm not as fangirly about The Hunger Games like I am with Percy Jackson. So, I skip a lot of details cuz I don't remember much about the book. I'll have to reread it.

~~Enjoy!~~

* * *

Chapter 1

"Lolita Goth!" announced Melinoe (pronounced: mel-in-oh-ee) Bellona, the District 4 escort. I looked over at her with sympathy. Lolita was my younger sister. She's thirteen and her name has only been entered twice.

"Now for the boys," Melinoe said. She swiftly put her hand inside the bowl and read the name on the paper. "Oh my, Cyrus Goth!"

Crap. That's me, Cyrus Goth. I'm sixteen and my sister and I may have to end up killing each other. I reluctantly walk up to the stage. Lolita and I stare at each other in horror.

"Wow, you two must be siblings?" We nod. "Any volunteers? No? Well then, these are our tributes: Lolita and Cyrus Goth!"

We were taken to the Justice building in our district and our family and a few of our friends came to say goodbye. Our parents couldn't say anything. They just hugged us and cried and wished us both the best of luck. Lolita's best friend came to wish her luck. My two best friends came and did the same. The person who I really didn't know if I wanted to see came and the look on her face broke my heart. My girlfriend's name is Juliet. She hugged me and said, "I don't want to disrespect you or your sister, so good luck. I love you."

This is the first time she said "I love you" to me and I don't want to break her heart, but I think it's only best if I did.

"Juliet, I love you too, but I think we should break up," I say.

"Break up? Why?"

"It's just that, if I die, you won't have to feel as much pain. And if I win, we can get back together. I only want the best for you."

The peacekeepers came in, meaning time was up for visitors. Juliet and I kissed one last time and she nodded and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so whenever I do something like [insert words here] it means that I'm not the character talking and that's like an author's commentary. Sometimes what I put in those brackets are pretty important, and that's most of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

During dinner inside the train, Lolita and I discussed what we wanted to do. Both of us were kind of thin. We didn't want to be too heavy just in case we were chosen as tributes and the arena had a lot of trees to climb. We were healthy and were excellent swimmers and fishers, but that wasn't enough.

"We should help each other in the beginning, but go our own ways soon," I suggest. "I wouldn't be able to stand being the one who has to kill you."

"I agree, but what about being a Career?"

"You can go with them if you want, but I'm not going to do anything with them."

I heard cheering outside of the train, and it must be that we've arrived in the Capitol.

[I don't remember enough from the book to write a bunch of details about their training and stuff so I'll just kind of give you the important stuff.

1. Cyrus specializes in anything you need accuracy with; archery, throwing knives, shooting guns, etc. He's also good at fishing, swimming, recognizing poisonous sea plants and animals

2. Lolita is better with a sword and up-close combat. She has also decided to be with Cyrus for the beginning of the Games, but then be a Career Tribute

3. Cyrus got a 10 out of 12 from the thing where you show off your skillz in front of the gamemakers. Lolita got a 7.

4. The Capitol citizens highly praised Cyrus and Lolita because they were siblings. Other than that, they loved Lolita because everyone thought she was so cute and young and brave. And Cyrus because he had a girlfriend.

What? The Capitol loves that kind of shit! It's like MTV and all those other gossipy things that we have in our world

5. Cyrus and Lolita's stylists had them wear mermaid/merman costumes that had Rainbow Fish type scales that shimmered liked how water looks like when you're underwater and there's sunlight hitting the water. It looked AWESOME in my head. Yes, I was following the Katniss Everdeen Girl on Fire thing with the flames, but my characters are from District 4 so it's water

Now that we're caught up, Cyrus and Lolita had one last time to see each other before they go into those tube things that send you into the arena.]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hugged my little sister one last time before we went our separate ways into the arena. When I got in there, the first thing that hit me was the heat. The countdown wasn't even done and I already felt like I was dying. It had to be at least a hundred degrees (Fahrenheit) in here. I looked around and far away, I saw some greenery, unless but running in hundred degree weather would be absolute hell. I already saw some other tributes taking off their jacket and throwing it on the floor. I took mine off, too, but I just tied it around my neck. Who knows? The gamemakers are probably gonna make the nights subzero so that if we don't get killed by another tribute, the weather and illness will. I looked at Lolita and tried to non-verbally tell her to stay away from the cornucopia.

"3... 2... 1..." the voice said. I bolted after Lolita, but she was running towards the weapons. I did the stupid thing too and tried to get some weapons without getting killed. I managed to get a small bag of knives, a backpack and bottle of water. I threw a knife at almost everyone I didn't know as I tried to get to Lolita. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the bloodbath and into a direction that no one else was headed to.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" I yelled at Lolita when I was sure that no one was around. "Do you know how dangerous that was?! You could've died!"

"Well, I didn't die!" She yelled back. "I actually got some stuff."

"All you have is a spear and shield. That's not much."

"Well what do you have?"

"Sit down and I'll show you."

I took out all the things inside my backpack and I also put my jacket on the floor.

"Rope, beef jerky, dried fruit, a sleeping bag, poison, a few plastic bags and a map! Looks like I hit the jackpot," I brag. "And I also have water and a bag of knives."

"How did you-"

"Don't go for the big weapons. Go for the random bags of items, small weapons and any food."

"What is that a map of anyway?"

I unfolded it and my eyes widened. I was holding a map of the arena. "Oh nothing, " I lie. "Just some stupid map of Panem and where all the districts are." I stuffed it back into my backpack.

"Whatever. Can I have some of this stuff?"

I took one of the plastic bags and put a little bit of the beef jerky and fruit in. I let her have a sip of water and she left to go find the Careers.


End file.
